


you took a left off last laugh lane

by onewaytrigger



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, im not tagging this well but idc, it hurts a lil, luz's close brush with death, with an ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: In which Emperor Belos almost commits murder (what's new?), Amity cries a lot and probably develops PTSD, and Luz has slight amnesia.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	you took a left off last laugh lane

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like this fic moves too fast.... eh whatevs 
> 
> i hope u guys enjoy it even though i think its a little low-quality compared to the stuff I've been pushing out recently
> 
> not gonna make a chapter 2 because I'm tired <3 ily al

“Oh, child. You were never going to win this battle.”

The Emperor’s voice rang in Luz’s head- her world was spinning, her ribs felt crushed and breathing seemed almost impossible. The ragged gasps she was able to take were hardly enough oxygen to speak coherently, let alone keep herself awake. Beneath the debris from the fallen roof of Emperor Belos’s castle, she could do nothing but await her demise.

She tried to move, but her limbs didn’t budge. The heavy rubble was keeping her pinned down to the floor. She started inhaling dust particles, which she was honestly surprised didn’t happen sooner. As she coughed, her ribs feeling more broken with each hack, she slowly let her eyes droop.

_Is this how it ends,_ she thought, _in the Boiling Isles? What will mom think?_

She could feel her consciousness beginning to fade, the black void she had noticed in the corners of her eyes growing larger, until it eventually encompassed all of her vision.

She was aware of Emperor Belos’s eyes on her, and even though she couldn’t see his face, as it was obscured by his mask, she could tell he was grinning.

_Sick fuck._

She rasped one more time, letting out one more jagged breath, before succumbing to the darkness, letting it swallow her whole. 

As Luz’s body slowly seeped away from the conscious world, the Emperor smiled. “Your misplaced confidence was quite endearing. I can see why Lilith’s protégé had taken such a liking to you. Such a shame you were a traitor.”

He began to make his way to the door, walking past the pile of rubble that the human was under. He opened the door to the hallways of his marvelous castle, not sparing another glance at her.

* * *

Amity heard the _slam_ of the Emperor’s throne room door as she peeked around the corner of the hallway that led to it. She watched intently as he wiped something off of his hands and then walked in the opposite direction, away from her. Her frown only increased as she saw tiny blood-red stains on his cape. Something was very off.

Trying her hardest not to make a sound, she tiptoed to the door, and opened it slightly, allowing herself to get a look.

Immediately she noticed that part of the roof had caved in, evidenced by the natural light streaming into the room. To her knowledge, which was quite vast (at least in reference to the Emperor’s castle,) there had never been natural light in the throne room. In fact, that was the only room in the entire castle that had no windows.

She opened the door a little more, a yelp of fear tumbling out of her mouth when she saw a pile of debris with a head poking out of the top, seemingly limp. 

Before walking in, Amity decided to try to get a response from the mysterious person. “Hello?”

She waited for a few moments, her blood running cold when the figure didn’t move at all, showing no response to her voice. 

She kicked open the rest of the door, rushing forward towards the rubble, and her heart stopped when she saw the familiar face on the other side. “L-Luz?”

Already the tears were welling up in her eyes. Against her better judgment, she began to shovel off the heavy wreckage with just her hands, her knuckles scraping against the hard and jagged debris. “Luz! You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay,” she kept repeating the phrase over and over again, as if trying to convince herself, even though her brain was more logical than that.

She kept moving the rubble off of the human until she couldn’t feel her knuckles anymore, and then she looked at her hands. Already bruised and blood-stained. She watched solemnly as the red liquid trickled down her knuckles and onto the floor.

_I can’t save her._

Her brain automatically came to the right conclusion, but Amity wasn’t having it. 

_I can ~~'t~~ save her. _

She punched the debris, shouting profanities. Luz was still unresponsive, and Amity had given all she could give. She knew she couldn’t get a healer this far into the Emperor’s castle; they all bent to his will. 

Amity hadn’t even noticed her eyes were clenched shut until she opened them. She slowly turned her head towards Luz’s unmoving body. 

  
“I am going to save you,” she vowed, crawling over to her, ignoring the way her knuckles ached and begged for her to stop. “I am going to get you out of here, and you are going to live.” The last sentence was choked out. Amity could feel her tears falling swiftly down her cheeks.

_You are not going to die on me, Noceda._

The green-haired witch drew a spell circle in the air, watching as an abomination rose from the ground, stronger than any abomination she had conjured before. Her mind seemed clearer now, which allowed her to command the abomination to get Luz _out_ of there.

The abomination worked quickly, grabbing Luz and cradling her in its arms. Amity could just slightly see that she was _breathing-_ she was alive. The relief that flooded through her veins was more intense than any feeling she’d ever felt before. 

She climbed into the abomination’s arms, a bit unsteady but the situation they were in was unsteady enough, to be fair. She looked at Luz one more time. “Abomination, flee!”

The glob of purple goop jumped upwards and out of the hole in the ceiling. Amity made sure Luz stayed secure in Abommy’s arms, while also being mindful of her possible internal injuries.

“You’re going to be okay, Luz.”

* * *

The beeping of the medical equipment coaxed Luz awake. She felt groggy, and her eyes took a moment to adjust to the bright lights of the room she found herself in.

She couldn’t remember much, all she could remember was an intense feeling of hatred and lots of pain.

The human winced as she felt a sharp pain in her side when she tried to move. _Speaking of pain._

She tried to sit herself up so that she could get a better view of the room, but all she felt was more pain.

As she was preparing to give up and fall back asleep, she heard a door open in front of her. Her curiosity piqued and she lifted her head up to see who the intruder was. 

It was Amity.

“Luz! Oh my gosh,” the green-haired witch blurted out. “You’re awake!” She tried to rush over to the Latina, but she stopped halfway through her dash. “Oh. Right, uh, are you okay?”  
  


Luz looked around the room. “I wouldn’t say that,” she joked.

Amity’s eyelids drooped sadly. “Yeah, sorry about all of this. Apparently you broke several of your ribs and almost crushed one of your lungs, not to mention your completely twisted ankle.”

The human winced. “I can imagine. How long will I be here?”  
  
Amity quirked an eyebrow. “You should be out by tomorrow. I’m not sure how… healthcare works in the human realm, but healing magic is pretty powerful, so you won’t be in here too long, at least.”

A sigh of relief escaped from Luz’s body, and then she cringed in pain, her ribs making their injury very known. Then came the confusion. “Wait, what exactly happened? My memory is kind of hazy.”

Fear flashed through Amity’s body. “I- I don’t want to talk about it,” she blurted, looking anywhere but Luz. 

The human’s eyes widened at the sudden outburst, but shifted into understanding. “Ha, well, if it did all this to me,” she replied, gesturing vaguely to her injuries with her nose, “I can imagine it might have been pretty traumatic. If I’m being honest, I’m glad I don’t remember it.”

Amity nodded, staying silent as she stared at her feet. 

Luz smiled warmly, despite Amity not being able to see her. “So, how do these healing thingies work?” She asked, attempting to change the subject. If Amity noticed, she didn't show it.  
  


Finally, the green-haired witch looked up, clearly still feeling vulnerable, but she hesitantly replied. “Well, they heal injuries, from the inside out. They work better when you’re asleep though, so maybe you should go to bed.” 

The human’s face twisted into a frown. Amity was avoiding Luz. “Okay,” she replied anyways. She could feel the warm embrace of sleep welcoming her back already, so she sunk into the feeling.

Amity watched as her crush drifted back to sleep, sighing.

“One day, I’ll tell you all about it,” she promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> do i say sorry? i wont <3


End file.
